


Stalling Tactics

by SamuelJames



Series: Unearthing Desires [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's Dom wants to watch him masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalling Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Stalling Tactics_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Roy Harper_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: Roy's Dom wants to watch him masturbate._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Series Notes: Part Two of Unearthing Desires but set a little while after Part One where Oliver and Roy are now in a Dom/sub relationship. Series order will change as more parts are written._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Please, Oliver."

"Not yet."

Roy groans with frustration and slows his strokes but of course Oliver notices.

"You wanted this, Roy, me telling you what to do. Just keep going for me, beautiful."

This part of their relationship is still settling on its foundations but Roy wants to please him so bad. He thinks of training patterns and maps Starling City in his head as he strokes. It's still too much and he can safeword at any moment but he can't use it just to avoid failing Oliver's challenge. It doesn't help that Oliver is touching himself through his pants and Roy shuts his eyes so he can think and try to stop the inevitable.

"Permission granted, Roy."

He nearly cries with relief during those last few strokes and when he comes Oliver smiles at him.

"Good boy. I love watching you."

Oliver crouches down and kisses him. "You need anything?"

Roy shakes his head and lets Oliver get him up on the bed. Once they get settled Oliver kisses him again and with him pressed against Roy's side he can feel that Oliver is hard.

"You want me to get you off?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do."


End file.
